villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:LtFantasmic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Prince Charming page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 22:58, July 11, 2011 Categories Hello there. I have noticed that you have been editing some pages by adding categories which do not correspond. Jack Merridew is not an evil from the past for this would mean he was defeated long ago. Prince Charming is not a wizard for this would mean he has got innate magical powers. Be very careful about that for you run the risk of being banned. Indeed, not only you are not helping but you give other users additional work to correct it. We have suffered for months from cr*ploads of category abuse lately and it has gotten on the admins' nerve. Please do read the definition of the categories before adding pages to it. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 09:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Listen can you please stop putting "Destroyers of Innocence" in all the pages you make, and stop putting categories where they do not belong? I've asked you once already so please stop. Balthus Dire (talk) 22:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Seriously dude, just please stop. It's bad enough that you're screwin' with the pages with givin' a second thought & that you haven't got the slightest idea of what you're talkin' about. Besides, like my dear online friend Balthus Dire who tried to tell you what you've already warned about, I don't do no babysitter's work nor I liked workin' at a retirement home, so there. Just be careful what you're doin'. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for my insults & harshness towards you. That was unprofessional & not cool of me. You just have to understand this is serious. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Final Antagonist? I hate to be a buzz kill, but what the heck is this new category "Final Antagonist"? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Dude, don't ever create or bring back the redundant category "Black Villains". It's stupid & unnecessary & racist. Same thing with "White Villains". Ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree, its unnecessary, and the ruling has been no new catagories. General MGD 109 (talk) 18:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Time-Travellers No, no, no! You don't get it, do you? The "Villains from the Future (Villains from the future)" & Villains from the Past (Villains from the past)" are still the correct category "Time-Travellers". Get the picture? Gotta learn to pay attention to the categories & the rules, kid. - Best regards B1bl1kal 02:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Don't cha judge me! Human Threats Plus don't ever bring back the redundant category "Human Threats" again because it is just too dang vague, ok kid? It's already been condemned & deleted by the admins of the Villains Wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I've just renamed your page to Gogans & saved you all that trouble. You're welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal